Soviet Log 37
Back in Moscow We picked up the action in Yaroslavl, a small satellite-city of Moscow. We had found a place to hole-up in a thieve's den run by a dude named Fedor. Our rough plan was to secure forged documents, learn a bit about the situation in Moscow and Baron Brightmeer specifically, then drive the 90 miles to Moscow. Katya's delight at finally being back in a city after weeks spent in caves or vehicles quickly evaporated when it became apparent that she was looking at spending four blocks in a dingy room about the Yaroslavl market making forged documents. On the bright side, we worked out that it was more efficient to train Lieselotte and then collaborate on the forgeries so at least it was four blocks of 'giggles and forging'. The rest of the party took advantage of the time to mostly work on personal stuff but Mei Linn fashioned a sweeet Elder Choker for Katya, Eva grumbled somthing about "no appreciation " and "glorified bus driver" then retreated to her micro shelter to work on her weapons and armour and Roq grandly declared that Katya only owed her 'one block now' while continuing with her usual personal improvements. The forged documents set us up as the retinue for a political officer (Mei Linn) which matched the documents we had pilfered last session so they were quite authentic-looking (level 11). Katya (and Lieselotte) also forged a back-up 'military courier' identity for Katya's -inevitable- solo forays. With the forged documents in-hand we felt ready to explore the city a bit. Roq had a seemingly random conversation with Fedore about 'a church' which might be able to help with our '20-block research project into ritual locations' (that's really about as much detail as we had). Whether we should visit the Church right away, as a group, or wait was debated for a bit but, ironically, everyone but Katya eventually decided to stay put in our lodgings and do more projects. while Eva made two motorbikes and a sedan for our 'motorcade'. Katya set out on an info-gathering block using her military courier identity which ultimately lead her to the officer's club at the militia HQ. She buttered up a couple of low-level officers and learned that the Patriarch's Prison in Moscow was a likely location for prisoner Brightmeer and that surveillance systems had been added like crazy to the whole city since the Nazis had moved in. Next block, we visited the Church which was mostly uneventful. Katya and Eva showed their respect for the sanctity of the church by salvaging some goodies. It turned out there was some research to be done (two blocks) so Lilyanna and Mei Linn stuck around while Roq stood guard. Katya took off to do some shopping (new clothes - yay!). Meanwhile, perhaps not coincidentally since she had just spent four blocks giggling with Katya over forged documents, Eva took a block to romance Lieselotte. After rolling in the back seat of a random vehicle Lieselotte noticed that the vehichles had liscence tags. So she and Eva stole some tags and papers from a vehicle in order to forge some for our Convoy. In the next Block Lieselotte forged documents and plates for our vehichles while Eva triggered her "Just that good" abilitty with a natural 20 while upgrading the vehicles and customizing their paint jobs too look not only more official but also to look just a little better than the rank and file officer might have (superior quality, double value). With all of the shopping, researching, and bitterness behind us we set out for Moscow under our assumed identities in full military motorcade. We chose to push it a bit which got us there in a block but Katya needed the Driver re-roll and a Bennie to avoid a crash with most of the party in the car with her. Luckily, neither of the motorbike drivers had any trouble. On our return to Moscow we immediately noticed that the fortifications had been upgraded with new Nazi-tech. The walls were reinforced and there were surveillance systems monitoring key locations. Everywhere we looked the Nazi flag was flying high next to the Russian flag but in a position of prominence. The symbology was not lost on us as we were looking at a city now controlled by the Nazis (did Vasiley really sell out his motherland?). We breezed through the checkpoint thanks to our disguises and forgeries and entered Moscow proper. Our first stop was an old Portal location Mei Linn knew of, the parking garage/warehouse where we used to stash the party van in the outer (?) ring. Unfortunately, it was now occupied so we resorted to Street Smarts to find another. It wasn't very comfortable but we found a good spot to stash the vehicles and bed down while we came up with a plan to free Brightmeer, do what we need to at the Moscow ritual site, and liberate our citizen-komrades from the Nazi oppressors. That's where we ended the session. Possible Leads (from Katya's rolodex): * Bishop friend we know from our last visit to Moscow * Boris Yarushevic - member of Karamevoi Order dedicated to preserving old knowledge so they might hate the Nazis * Raphael Ignanno - Constructor Mage in Patriarch's palace basement * Vasily Zaitsev - Katya's cousin who appears to be at the center of recent political upheavals Rewards 11 Generic Katya 4 Combat Points and 1 Benny Eva 1 BennyCategory:Soviet